Blog użytkownika:Kopatryk/Rozdział 4
Po gruntownej Edycji 13.02.2015 Elsa skończyła śniadanie, dziś już bez żadnych problemów. Król Nasturii, Kobal, dziś był zdecydowanie nieobecny duchem. Wczoraj, w najbardziej potrzebnym momencie, z pomocą przyszła Anna. Opowiedziała Jemu całą historię. Król z początku nie wierzył jej, ale nie mógł odnieść również wrażenia, że te wszystkie argumenty, anegdoty z jego życia które opowiedział Hans, były życiem niemal prywatnym jego rodziny. Przyjął więc do siebie tę możliwość, iż jego brat może żyć. Jednak wciąż się głowił jak. Pogrzeb był bardzo skromny. Gdybym napisał że Elsa lub Anna płakała, skłamałbym. Nadal nie mam pojęcia czemu, podejrzewam jednak, że to przez wydarzenia z przeszłości. Niemniej, były w zadumie. Anna po tym poszła do biblioteki, i była tam przez resztę nocy. Nie było jej na śniadaniu, co zdziwiło Elsę. Było to coś poważnego. Wtrącę jeszcze iż po badaniu, wyszło na jaw to, że kucharka miała te ślady od kilku lat. Pisarz spojrzał pod nogi. A co mi tam. Dziś rano jeszcze przed śniadaniem, do miasta przypłynął Baron Rumpsztyk wraz z jego wasalem gubernatorem von Szwądękauntem. Śniadanie z nimi było... Zaskakująco ciekawe i dobre. Rumpsztyk był wysokim, grubym i bardzo silnym mężczyzną. Zakręcone wąsy nadawały wy wyglądu kozaka. Strój jaki nosił przypominał bardziej strój noszony przez myśliwych niż przez Króla. Tylko korona wskazywała na jego stanowisko. Poza tym miał ogromne poczucie humoru i dystans do siebie. I potrójny podbródek. Z chęcią rozmawiał na tematy obce innym Władcom. Szwądękaunt zmienił się natomiast jak liście jesienią. Nic dziwnego, dostał od życia porządnego kopa. Zaczęło się od śmierci jego żony, potem utrata samodzielności władzy. W sumie, gdyby nie Rumpsztyk i (o dziwo) Elsa, zostałby stracony przez głodujący tłum. Wbrew poprzednim obietnicom, Elsa nie zerwała kontaktu handlowego z Weselon. Nie chciała mieć tyle ludzi na sumieniu. Ale kryzys Westelon był nieunikniony. Nawet wtedy, gdy wyspa nie miała co dać w zamian, wysłała żywność do miasta. Dziś jest traktowana na wyspie jak bohaterka. Jeszcze Arcyksiążę, zrozumiał swoje błędy. Można powiedzieć że odzyskał wzrok. W skrócie: Przeprosił Elsę w dość oryginalny sposób i poddał się w do dymisji. Rumpsztyk przejął większość władzy, i dał Szwądękantowi honorowy tytuł Gubernatora (pewno liczył na to). Baron jakoś wyprowadził Westelon na prostą. No to nie przedłużając. Królową schodziła po kręconych schodach do biblioteki. Powietrze, które powinno być w teorii wilgotne, było suche i chłodne. Popchnęła lekko dębowe drzwi. Pomieszczenie było zapełnione regałami i półkami koloru dzikiej róży. I oczywiście książkami. Wąskie okna, z widokiem na morze dawały niewiele światła, jednak w całym pomieszczeniu było jasno. Na suficie wisiał kryształowy żyrandol, rozpraszający owe światło po Bibliotece. Panował tu porządek i harmonia. -Bibliotekarz starał się przez te wszystkie lata. -Ktoś mnie wolał? Wyłonił się zza regałów. Starszy pan, którego Elsa widziała może dwa razy, uchylił kapelusz na widok królowej. -Witam królową. Skłoniłbym się, ale plecy nie te... Był siwy, włosy miał krótkie, lecz gęste. Nos przypominał ziemniaka, uszy były już w standardowym rozmiarze. Spoglądał na świat przez grube szkła, które mocno powiększały jego zielone oczy. -Nareszcie zdecydowała się Pani odwiedzić tę własność rodzinną. Elsa nieco wstydziła się że przychodziła tu... W sumie to był jej pierwszy raz. -Przyszłam do Anny. Nie była na śniadaniu. -Księżniczka Anna jest za tymi drzwiami. Wskazał na uchylone drzwi, zza których sączyło się światło świec. Weszła do pokoju. Anna siedziała w wygodnym fotelu, otoczona książkami. Na nosie miała okulary. -Od kiedy moja siostra nosi okulary? Spojrzała na Elsę. Szybko zdjęła binokle. -Hej. Od dziś, to jest jedyny sposób żeby przeczytać te książki. Królowa była conajmniej zaciekawiona. -W sensie? -No cóż, widzi się w nich odbicie lustrzane świata. A książki są zapisane pismem lustrzanym. Anna była poważna tylko w kilku sytuacjach. W każdej innej, była taka jak zapamiętała ją historia. -Coś się stało? -Sporo. Podała jej książkę, którą trzymała za plecami. -Wiesz, to należy do ciebie. Elsa przyjrzała się książce. Cała była obita cielęcą skórą, a kartki były w nienajlepszym stanie. Na okładce był idealny rysunek jej samej. Jakby patrzyła w lustro. Księżniczka podała siostrze okulary. Elsa włożyła je i zaczęła czytać. Dla Elsy, od Mamy i Taty na osiemnaste urodziny. Czerpaj z niej pełnymi wiadrami. Anna przerwała jej lekturę -Leżała tutaj dziesięć lat. Grynn powiedział, że zostawili ją rodzice przed pechowym rejsem. Królowej na samo wspomnienie tego robiło się smutno. Miałam tylko szesnaście lat. Strona którą dotykała była sztywna od lodu. Rozmroziła ją. Nie panowała nad mocą od wczoraj. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego. -Mam nadzieję że to tylko tymczasowe. Wyjęła z ukrytej kieszeni rękawiczki, starając się żeby pierścień nie wypadł. Po ich szybkim założeniu, zaczęła czytać kolejną stronę. Edukacja młodego maga, rozpoczyna się w wieku 16 lat. Jego moc jest wtedy na tyle duża, żeby móc korzystać nie tylko z wrodzonej mocy, ale także zaklęć. Jeżeli młody pretendent nie radzi sobie z kontrolą mocy należy w momencie osiągnięcia wieku wymaganego skorzystać z usług czarodzieja specjalisty. Na stronie 45 zaznaczone są placówki... Kawałek tekstu był nieczytelny. Przewróciła stronę. WAŻNE! Ograniczenie mocy przed edukacyjnym progiem wiekowym, może spowodować niepożądane skutki uboczne zależne od wielu czynników. Jeżeli moc młodego maga staje się niemożliwa do opanowania, należy go odizolować od społeczności, w miarę możliwości. Wszakże należy pamiętać o represjach strachliwego ludu. Nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. -Siedemdziesiąta piąta. Zrobiła to niemal odruchowo. Po opanowaniu mocy w naszym dwuletnim kursie, książka ta może służyć jako księga czarów podstawowych. Wystarczy że właściciel księgi, którego wizerunek jest pokazany na okładce, wypowie głośno swoje imię nad księgą, dodając po tym słowa Muutos muodossa. -Ósma. Jeżeli Obdarzony mocą ma brata lub siostrę należy zapoznać w takim przypadku go/ją lub ich/je z podstawami rzucania zaklęć. Z badań wynika, że każdy człowiek który zalicza się do tej kategorii, ma zdolność rzucania zaklęć, a co dziesiąty potrafi w wieku 20-30 lat opanować jeden z Waddu. Opanowanie większej liczby nie udokumentowano. Elsa nie wiedziała za bardzo, co powiedzieć. Anna przerwała panującą ciszę. -Wiesz co to oznacza? Elsa, rodzice chcieli osiem lat temu odwiedzić najbliższego nauczyciela... -Wiem co to oznacza. I sporo tłumaczy. Spojrzała na podłogę, po czym zmieniła temat. -Zaklęcia? -Wyczytałam z innej książki... Podniosła do góry podobnie dużą książkę zatytułowaną: Teoria Magii. Otworzyła na zaznaczonej stronie. -Zaklęcie: zestawienie kilku słów z pierwszej mowy. Zależnie od słów da różny efekt. Gdyby nie to, że Elsa była przyzwyczajona do takiego bełkotu, nie zrozumiałaby tego. -Czym się to różni od mojej mocy? -No cóż, chyba sposobem kontroli. Gdzieś przeczytałam że można korzystać i z tego i z tego. -Próbowałaś rzucić zaklęcie? -Eee...Tak. Starała się powiedzieć coś z pamięci. -Kevyt Pallo. Z palców Anny wystrzeliły w górę drobiny światła, tworząc nad jej głową świetlika. Prezentowała się pięknie. -Kevyt Pallo. Sytuacja się powtórzyła, kula światła Elsy była nieco większa i jaśniejsza. -Co właśnie powiedziałyśmy? -Kula światła. Pisarz wstał. Zza oknem, zaczęto zapalać gazowe latarnie. Pierniczę, nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się do przesunięcia czasu. Czy naprawdę musi być tu ten dzień polarny? Jest dziesiąta w nocy, a dopiero się ciemnieje. Dobrze że to nie Kuhau, tam to dopiero jest szaleństwo. Ale jestem tylko w Arendell. Na szczęście. Otworzył okno, wpuszczając świeże powietrze. Spojrzał na księgę. Nie spodziewałbym się takiej reakcji na te informacje. Gdyby nie to, że byłem świadkiem... pośrednim, nie uwierzyłbym w to. Spodziewałem się... sam nie wiem czego. Włożył do ust kolejną pastylkę i zabrał się do dalszego pisania. -Wyobrażasz to sobie? Ty i ja, siostry czarodziejki... Anna zbyt długo nie wytrzymała w powadze. No cóż, za to ludzie ją kochali. Elsa jednak nie dała się ponieść emocjom. -Aniu, nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. Oprócz Kristoffa. -Dlaczego? No cóż, Księżniczka nie pomyślała o jednym. -Zapomniałaś o zamachu? Był wycelowany we mnie, nie w nas. Może dlatego, iż wszyscy uważają że tylko ja... no wiesz. Poza tym, dlaczego nikt z ludzi nie wie o czarodziejach? Elsa wskazała na książki. -Tylko my mamy dostęp do biblioteki. Gdyby miała był to wiedza dla wszystkich, byłyby w publicznej księgarni. Nie znamy praw czarodziei. Możemy żadnego nie spotkać, jeżeli będziemy szastać zaklęciami na lewo i prawo. Ostudziło to Annę. -Ją też mam tę księgę. Zdjęła naszyjnik z szyi. Był to kawałek skóry ze znakiem Omega, przepleciony sznurkiem. -muuttaa muotoa. Po chwili, trzymała w ręku książkę. Na okładce też miała swój portret. -Fajna sztuka, nie? Elsa rozchmurzyła się. Na jej twarzy błysnął uśmiech. -Rzeczywiście. Działa w dwie strony, tak? -Działa. -Trzeba nosić okulary żeby móc je czytać? Nie ma innego sposobu. -Jest... Skomplikowany. Zaczęła robić różne gesty dłońmi. -To było tak... Żuraw, Smok, królik... Królowa też nie rozumiała o co Annie chodzi. -... Sowa. Teraz wszyscy czarodzieje mogą odczytać moją książkę. Bez binokli. Twoją też. -Masz świetną pamięć. -Ale krótką. Zaśmiały się. Siedziały tam jeszcze pół godziny, testując kolejne zaklęcia. Nawiasem mówiąc, świetnie się przy tym bawiąc Aż do pokoju wszedł Bibliotekarz. -Przepraszam że panienkom przeszkadzam, ale do zamku przybył Mąż księżniczki Anny, książę Kristoff, wraz z ładunkiem lodu. Obie siostry odwróciły się w jego stronę. -Można zostawić tę książki tak jak są, Grynn? -Nie widzę problemu. Opuściły bibliotekę, przy okazji po drodze przemieniając księgi. -No Els, trzeba przywitać księcia Krisstofa, mojego pana męża. -Dwa lata po ślubie, a ty wciąż pamiętasz słowa Biskupa. -No weź były conajmniej zabawne. Choć lepszy był trolli ślub. Elsa ucięła tą rozmowę. Wyszły na dziedziniec. Deszcz przestał padać, i teraz zrobiło się przyjemnie chłodno. Kristoff rozmawiał z jednym że strażników, a Olaf przechadzał się wokół. Na dziedzińcu nie było dużo ludzi. To tutaj miał stanąć stół z ucztą dla królów, królowych i ważnych gości. Anna zaczęła skradać się do Krisa. Do Elsy podszedł Olaf. -Hejka. Elsa uśmiechnęła się. Zawsze poprawiał jej humor. -No hej. Jak ci minęła podróż? Bałwanek zaczął wyliczać na palcach. -Raz spotkaliśmy pieski, raz pomogliśmy Puszkowi, raz zostaliśmy oskubani przez Oakena, raz zgubiłem swój nos... mógłbym tak dalej wyliczać aż mi palców zabraknie. A jak u ciebie? -Nic ciekawego. Anna wskoczyła w objęcia Kristoffa, i zaczęli się całować. -Przejeżdżaliście przez rynek? Jak idą przygotowania? Olaf skupił się. -Widziałem stół w kształcie obręczy, i ognisko na środku. -Dobrze, czyli wszystko w porządku. Spojrzała na Annę. Właśnie całowała się z Krisem w dość... Dobra, ciężko to opisać w jaki sposób. Kristoff przerwał na chwilę. -Wiesz tak na środku... -Przeszkadza ci to? -Nie. Przeszli z powrotem do pocałunków. -Normalnie zaraz tu się roztopię. Elsa uśmiechnęła się. -Za dwie godziny rozpocznie się uczta. Idziesz się przejść po porcie? -Sven śpi, czemu nie? Wyszli z przez bramę na pomost. Kilku zakochanych spoglądało na widoki. Na dalekim horyzoncie można było ujrzeć statki rybackie. Spacery Elsy nie robiły już wielkich sensacji jak kiedyś. Standardowo ludzie robili lekkie ukłony na powitanie, rzadziej jakieś głębszy ukłon albo pozdrowienie. Choć były też jakieś Snoby, które niemal byli gotowe do lizania chodnika, żeby Królowa przeszła po czystej drodze. Brzydziła się nimi. Mijała już pierwsze uliczki Arendell, gdy uwagę przykuła ją niecodzienna sytuacja. Kilku zbójów próbowało zastraszyć jakiegoś starszego pana. Wyglądali na zdeterminowanych, i zdecydowanie nietutejszych. -Dajesz to, czy dziś będziesz miał naukę pływania? Było w sumie ich pięciu. Starzec dostrzegł Elsę. -Królowo, pomocy! Złodzieje odwrócili się jak na zawołanie. Wyglądali jakby wyszli z obornika. Jeden z nich, najprawdopodobniej Przywódca odrzekł pewnym tonem: -Czy Władczyni Arendell, nie za daleko odeszła od pałacu? Pewnie nie wiedział o zdolnościach Elsy. -Hej Kalgon, może porwiemy ją? Okup powinien być spory... Już po chwili byli zamrożeni po szyję. Elsa nie cackała się z szumowinami. -Poczekajcie tu chłopcy na strażników, oni dokończą to co zaczęłam. Jeden z nich krzyknął przerażonym tonem: -Wiedźma! Otrzymał śnieżkę w twarz na odpowiedź. -Idiota. Zwróciła się do Starszego pana: -Czego oni chcieli? On wyjął z kieszeni zegarek na złotym łańcuszku. Królowa czuła zażenowanie. -Chodziło o zwykły zegarek? -To nie jest zwykły zegarek. -Zamknij się, Dugg! Nie musi wiedzieć że to magiczny przyrząd! Herszt bandy uderzył głową o bryłę lodu. -Boże, dlaczego muszę pracować z idiotami... -Starcze, co to jest? -Dostałem go pocztą od jakiegoś Anonima. Nie podpisał się wcale. Elsa podeszła do Przywódcy. Rudy, piegowaty mieszkaniec wysp południa. Pewno przybył na gapę w jakimś statku. Wydajesz się rozsądnym człowiekiem. Mimo głupoty którą popełniłeś. Ocalisz swe ręce, jeżeli powiesz co to jest, i dlaczego chciałeś mu to ukraść. Ale kara i tak cię nie ominie. -A oni? -Oni też. Wyszczerzył zęby. Nie miała ochoty na przekomarzanie się. -Mów. -Niechże będzie. To połowa pewnego zestawu, działa wadliwie bez drugiej części. Nie wiem dokładnie, co po znalezieniu obu trzeba zrobić, i co robią, ale są warte kupę forsy. Elsa rzuciła drugą śnieżkę, tym razem w Przywódcę. -No dobra, podobno pozwala na podróże w czasie. Ale to pewno stek bzdur. Spojrzała za siebie, ale starca nie było. Zostawił na drodze Zegarek, nic więcej. -Kiedy poszedł? -Miałem oczy w śniegu, nic nie widziałem. Olafa też nie było. Włożyła czasomierz do kieszeni. Poszła spacerować dalej, przy okazji szukając Bałwanka. Siedział w porcie obserwując Statek, który przed chwilą zacumował. -Przypłynął ostatni gość Olafie. Statek należał do Zu. Był to typowy drakkar używany przez wikingów. Raczej nie muszę wam go opisywać, to był najbardziej znany statek na świecie, od czasów Wojny Północ-Południe. Do dziś można go zobaczyć w porcie północnych miast. Przed owym środkiem transportu stał Zu. Kłócił się on właśnie ze strażnikiem. -Nikt nie będzie tykać mojego topora! -Prawo mówi jasno i wyraźnie: żadnej broni w mieście. -Żądam rozmowy z królową! -Jest zajęta. Elsa podeszła do rozmówców. -Chciał, dostał. -Królowa! Strażnik skłonił się nisko. Kolejny. -Jaki masz problem, Jutted? -No więc... -Ten młokos mówi, że mam zostawić mój honor, w jego bezwłosych rękach! Elsa zwróciła się do strażnika. -Robię dla niego wyjątek -Tak jest. Odszedł z niezadowoleniem, zostawiając Elsę i Olafa z Zu. -Witam w Arendell. Mam nadzieję że nie było problemu z podróżą. Mów mi po imieniu królowo. -Dobrze, ją w takim razie też o to proszę. Zu był uosobieniem ideału wojownika z północy. Ubrany był w skóry różnych drapieżników. Elsa zauważyła skórę niedźwiedzia błękitnego, wilka polarnego i tygrysa śnieżnego, symbolu jego statusu. W północnych krajach ów zwierzę jest uważane za święte, więc tylko król i potężni wodzowie mogą nosić ich skóry. Większość jego twarzy zakrywała gęsta broda. Błękitne oczy miały zielone plamy na tęczówce. Ciemne włosy zakrywały nieco prawe oko. -Co to za stworek? Odwróciła się. -Masz na myśli Olafa? To mój przyjaciel. Olaf nieśmiało podszedł do wojownika. Władca północy natomiast, kucnął zrównując się do poziomu głowy Bałwanka i podał mu rękę. -Zwą mnie Zu. -No hej... Olaf lekko potrząsnął dłonią Króla. Ręka Bałwanka została w uścisku dłoni Zu. Wojownik zaśmiał się spokojnie, wkładając jego rękę na miejsce. -Tylko nie rozsyp mi się tu. Rozbawiło to Elsę. Zu podniósł się i oznajmił: -Dostałaś wiadomości? I klucz? -Dostałam. Musimy porozmawiać na osobności. Tak przy okazji, coś jeszcze miałam dostać? Powiedziała to, mając na myśli zegarek. -Nie, to wszystko. Idziemy? Poprzednia część Następna część No, to kto czeka na więcej? U króla juliana zadziałało... Komentarze, komentarze, chodźcie moje komentarze! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania